


Fly With Me

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: Cave & Caroline's first vacation together. Prompted by silverstreams.(Originally posted to Tumblr 4/3/15)





	Fly With Me

“Acapulco! Damn, I need this.” Cave stretched broadly, groaning at the tight ache in his shoulders, before slumping into his desk chair. “Y’know, I can’t remember the last time I took a real vacation.” It was about time he got out of the office. He could already feel the sand between his toes. 

“I’ve got everything set,” said Caroline, dropping a stack of travel pamphlets on his desk. “A private casita at Las Brisas, dinner reservations at Madeiras, your name on the VIP lists of the best nightspots in town, and plenty of time at the beach.”

“Caroline, you’re a gem.” She came around the back of his chair, and under her practiced hands, the tension in his shoulders began to ease. He sighed in contentment. “Drinks, dancing… all those bikinis…”

She smiled indulgently. “I’m sure you’ll have a wonderful time.” 

“Mm- _hmmm._  And seeing  _you_ in one of those bikinis is gonna be the best part,” he purred, nuzzling her hand. 

“Me?”

“You’re gonna turn heads so fast you’ll make ‘em dizzy.”

“I – didn’t think I was coming.”

That made him frown. “What? Why not?”

“Someone’s got to stay with the facility. I’ll take care of it while – ”

“Let the lab boys take care of it! You’re going on vacation.”

Then it was her turn to frown. “With you?”

“I still need assisting, don’t I?”

“Really?” In all her years here, her boss had never so much as mentioned time off, and she’d never asked. She couldn’t imagine wanting it – she’d miss the science. “Are – are you sure?”

“Yeah! You, me, Acapulco, it’ll be great! Caroline – ” He felt her hands leave his shoulders and turned to grab her wrist before she could go. “I’m not going without you.”

“I don’t know if we should both be gone for two whole weeks – ”

_“C’mon,_  don’t be a killjoy. The place’ll be fine! You need this as much as I do, kid.”

“I…” Her smile looked a little forced this time. Someone had to take care of Aperture. And besides, with all the beautiful wealthy women who flocked to the nightclubs, and all those girls on the beach… “I need to stay here.” She’d only get in the way. 

But Cave wouldn’t hear it. “You  _need_  to do your job,” he said, pulling her into his lap. “And right now, I say your job is to come with me on a relaxing tropical getaway. Got that?”

“Are you sure?”

“You’re taking a vacation, and that’s an order.”

Her face broke into a grin. “I guess I should make sure those dinner reservations are for two.”

* * *

“Are you coming, sir?” 

No answer from the bedroom. Not waiting for one, Caroline rubbed a last daub of sunscreen across her nose and looked herself over in the bathroom mirror. She couldn’t hold back a grin. A few days of lounging on the sand with a stack of scientific journals had done her a world of good. Acapulco agreed with her – her figure very nicely filled out the swimsuit she’d bought for the trip, and for the first time in her life her skin glowed with a healthy tan. She looked as good as any of the sunbathing beauties on the beach. She felt sexy. 

“Mr. Johnson?”

This time a wordless groan answered her. She sighed, filled a glass of water from the tap, and reached for the bottle of aspirin by the sink, already knowing what he needed. “I told you to watch out for those tequila slammers.”

“Mmmnnnnph.”

As she peeked her head into the bedroom, the shape under the covers flinched at the light that spilled in with her. Outside it was almost noon on a bright tropical day, but with the curtains drawn and a blanket over his head, Cave was oblivious. Or trying to be. 

“Mr. Johnson…” she cooed, and came to sit on the edge of the bed. “How’re you feeling?”

“Nnnnnnn.”

“I have aspirin.”

An eye peeked out from under the blanket, squinting against the light. She offered him the glass in one hand, the pills in the other, and he sat up just enough to gulp them down. “Ugh,” he grunted, and flopped back onto the mattress. 

Gentle fingers smoothed his hair. “How’re you feeling, sir?”

“Nnngh.”

Her lips twisted in a wry smile. “Ready for another sunny day at the beach?”

“Nnnnnnngh.” He rolled over with his back to her, then groaned again as the motion jostled his head.

“Oh, sir…” She leaned down to brush a kiss against his forehead. By now she knew the hangover routine – he would grumble and moan, but he wasn’t as badly off as all that, and once the pills kicked in he’d be just fine. Just a few minutes of attention from his favorite assistant had him looking better already. 

He squinted pitifully up at her. “I don’ wanna go to the beach.”

“Aww, but it’s so beautiful outside! All that sunshine…” That provoked another groan, and her smile grew. She couldn’t resist ribbing him a little. “You don’t want to miss the bikinis, do you?”

“Seen one, seen ‘em all.”

That took her by surprise. “You’re tired of bikinis?”

“Tired of all this stuff.” He rolled over again, laying his head in her lap. “’M  _bored_ , Caroline.”

“We’ve only been here four days, sir.”

“Vacation is  _boring_. I don’ wanna relax anymore. I wanna do  _science_.”

She should’ve known this would happen – his dynamo brain couldn’t rest for long. Luckily, neither could hers. “Well…” Reaching over to the nightstand, she picked up a pocket-sized notebook and flipped it open. “I have been working on a few ideas.”

“You been working?” He frowned.

“A little, here and there.”

“That’s cheating.”

Her teasing grin held its ground. “Do you want to hear them or not?”

“Yeah, alright,” he grumbled, and hauled himself halfway upright, taking the notebook from her as she stacked a few pillows for him to lean on. He squinted again, this time at the darkness. “Can’t see a thing in here.”

“Should I get the light, sir?”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

With his hangover forgotten, as she’d expected, she rose to part the drapes, letting just a little of the bright midday sun stream into the room. The shaft of sunlight gilded her curves as it fell across her body, and she remembered she was still wearing only a bikini just as Cave whistled. 

“ _Damn_. Now that’s what I like to see.”

A blush spread up her throat, but there was a hint of pride in the sway of her hips as she rejoined him on the bed. Then it was back to business. “Now I was thinking,” she started, flipping through the notebook, “what about a line of Aperture swimwear? It’d be good for brand recognition, and if we gave them something special to outdo the competition – like a material that repels sharks or jellyfish – ”

“Fantastic. Science swimsuits! You gonna model ‘em?”

“I – hadn’t really thought of that – ”

“Make it happen, kiddo. What else you got?”

It turned out she had enough to keep them brainstorming for hours. That day the tropical sun slipped away without them, but curled up in their hotel bed, they agreed that science was the best recreation. 


End file.
